The present invention relates to certain zwitterionic bicyclic compounds and to pharmaceutical compositions and methods of use employing such compounds.
An article by Bowman et al. entitled "The Synthesis of Some Dialkylamino-2-quinolones," Journal of the Chemical Society, pp. 1350-1353 (1964), discloses certain 1-alkyl-3-dialkylamino-4-hydroxy-2-quinolones. Mentioned in this article are 3-dimethylamino-4-hydroxy-1-phenyl-2-quinolone and 1-benzyl-3-dimethylamino-4-hydroxy-2-quinolone. No utility is mentioned in the article for such compounds.